


In The Daisies

by kellegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellegirl/pseuds/kellegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't see what the big deal was, but Draco was adamant that Harry stay safely ensconced in the manor or his office. Then again, when has Harry ever listened to his husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In The Daisies  
> Characters/Pairings: Harry/Draco  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: mpreg  
> Word Count: 1,059  
> Prompt:Harry refuses to quit field work. Hermione tells a nervous Draco "You know in other countries mothers do manual labour through the entire pregnancy, some of them give birth in the fields." (totally stole this concept from a Bones preview ;D)
> 
> There will be NO birthing in any fields Granger!
> 
> Summary: Harry didn't see what the big deal was, but Draco was adamant that Harry stay safely ensconced in the manor or his office. Then again, when has Harry ever listened to his husband?
> 
> Notes: I saw this prompt and my muse made grabby hands, hope you like it prompter. Thank you to my beta, Remembrance. Written for the fall/winter mini-fest on wizsprogs.

XxXxXxXx

"Ignoring me won't make me go away," Draco snapped, glaring at his husband across the table. When the only response he got was Harry taking another bite of his pancake, he couldn't help but snarl. "You are not going out in the field anymore, not in your state."

"Hmm," Harry hummed, lightly rubbing a hand over his swollen stomach, "Good to know."

Silver eyes narrowed dangerously at the dismissive tone, a low growl starting in the back of Draco's throat. "You will not put yourself at risk Harry; you will not put our child at risk."

Green eyes looked up sharply as Harry scowled darkly. "You think I'd put our child in harm's way?" he hissed, slapping his fork down on the table as he leaned forward in an attempt to appear menacing; an attempt that was somewhat diminished by the bulging stomach that made the movement rather awkward. "You think I'm not fit to carry our baby?"

"I never said that," Draco snapped, flicking his hair out of his face imperiously, "You are simply too blind to see that you are no longer capable of going out on the job any longer."

Harry's nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply, his body appearing to puff up as his eyes flashed angrily. Draco narrowed his eyes angrily, readying himself for the oncoming tirade his husband was no doubt about to spew in defense of his nonsensical desire to continue working. He was not prepared for when Harry simply deflated, a petulant expression crossing his face as he stabbed at his breakfast.

"Fine," Harry snapped, "I'll take your worries into consideration. I have to get going anyway, I have a meeting with Hermione and the head of security at St. Mungo's in half an hour."

"Just a meeting?" Draco asked, eyes following Harry as he struggled to his feet and waddled out of the room.

"That's all we have set up," Harry called from the hall.

Sighing, Draco got to his feet and followed his husband to the Floo room. "I still don't like you working in your state," he murmured as Harry brushed a kiss over his lips.

"I know," the brunet smiled slightly, "But we both know I'd go stir crazy if I just sat around all day. Besides, I'm not due for two more weeks and the healer said it was fine. It's not like being a ward builder is inherently dangerous."

Draco laid his forehead against Harry's, silvery blue eyes staring into shining emerald. "I worry, you know that. Be careful."

"Love you too," Harry laughed, pecking Draco's lips one more time before disappearing into the Floo.

X_x_X_x

Draco strode through the halls of the ministry, cloak fluttering around him as he moved. Entering the warding department, the blond nodded towards Harry and Hermione's secretary before entering his husband's office. Sweeping his gaze around the cluttered room, Draco quickly noted that only Granger was present amidst the stacks of books and parchment, though she currently had her nose buried in a rather large tome and didn't seem to notice his presence. Striding over to his husbands desk, Draco set the lunch he had brought for them to share down before taking the empty seat beside it.

"Granger," the blond snapped, smirking when the young woman visibly startled, "Where has my husband got off to? We were supposed to eat together today."

"Harry's off in the field," Hermione said dismissively, pushing an errant lock of hair behind her ear, "He should be back in about half an hour though."

"What exactly is he doing in the field?" Draco demanded.

"Some wards around the Auror training facilities keep falling; Harry went to make sure new ones were put in places that the cadets can't destroy because they're bored."

Draco scowled deeply, eyes narrowing in irritation. "I thought I had made it clear to him that he shouldn't be going out in the field in his condition," the blond muttered, "It's not safe, especially around Aurors with no sense of control. What if something happened to him?"

"You know, in other countries mothers do manual labour through the entire pregnancy, some of them give birth in the fields," Hermione said, tilting her head to look at him.

"There will be no birthing in fields, Granger!" Draco snapped, an utterly appalled expression crossing his face.

Rolling her eyes at the blond, Hermione turned back to her book. "Of course not, Harry's a wizard and fully capable of getting himself to help if need be."

"Yes," Draco muttered, "Because he has such a good history with that."

"Harry isn't going to put the baby in danger, if anything he is more cautious because of his pregnancy. Have some faith in him."

"I do have faith in my husband," Draco defended, "It's the world I don't trust."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but never got the chance as a memo suddenly flew into the office and smacked into the side of her head. In a clear sign of dismissal she unfolded it and began to read, only to pale slightly and glance back at Draco. "Uh, it would seem Harry went into labour…" she said uncertainly, "He's at St. Mungo's now and-"

Hermione was left blinking at the empty spot where Malfoy had been only seconds before.

X_x_X_x

"I don't know why you're so mad," Harry muttered as he settled more comfortably into his hospital bed, "It's not like anything went wrong. It was fine."

"I do not count you giving birth in a muddy field with only a group of untrained Auror cadets to help as fine," Draco hissed, looming over his husband in what he hoped was a menacing manner.

"Our daughter is perfectly healthy and happy," Harry pointed out, fingers picking at his blanket. Emerald eyes peered up into narrowed silver hopefully, a far too innocent smile crossing the brunet's lips before he shrugged in a semi-apologetic manner.

Huffing slightly, Draco turned from his clearly incompetent husband and looked into the bassinet sitting next to the hospital bed. Inside lay a small baby, bundled up in a pink blanket so that only a tuff of messy strawberry blond hair was visible. Running a reverent hand over his daughter's locks, Draco muttered, "I'm locking you in the manor for the next one."

"I'd like to see you try."


End file.
